


Maybe

by apollaskywalker



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, M/M, Unrequited Crush, but that's just in Tonc's imagination, hints of Galen Erso/Bodhi Rook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollaskywalker/pseuds/apollaskywalker
Summary: Tonc is drawn to Bodhi the moment he sees him.





	

The rebels whisper to each other words dripping with scorn, derision, and loathing. ‘Imperial’, ‘defector’, ‘spy’ – they use them to describe the slight cargo pilot, still wearing his dusty and not up to code Imperial uniform who starts his testimony before the Alliance Council.

Really, it doesn’t make sense to Tonc that they would speak about the man this way. They have welcomed defectors before, what makes this one less agreeable? It isn’t as if they’ve all had the same experiences. One of the quartermaster’s staff defected before joining the Imperial fleet when she accompanied a sponsor on a supply run to Kessel. Another member of the flight crew had defected from the Academy.

Did they distrust this pilot because he came to them still wearing his uniform? Did they think it was a subconscious sign that he still clung to the Empire?

Tonc moved to get a better look at the pilot.

Really, the pilot wasn’t small – he was of average size and build. He just looked slight as he hunched down under the intense scrutiny of the Council and others. His voice shook as he introduced himself. Bo-something Rook? Tonc couldn’t decipher his first name. Rook. Rook spoke, explaining how he was – had been – a cargo pilot flying cargo to and from, often making trips from Jedha to Eadu. He transported kyber crystals and during one shipment had met with Galen Erso.

Rook brightens, a dim light coming to his face, as he speaks about Galen Erso. He describes him as intelligent, quiet, not very open but after a few trips, Erso warmed to him.

The other rebels tense at that description but Tonc feels….unusual. Had there been…something between Rook and Erso? Was Erso Rook’s type?

Tonc tries to take stock of how he compared to the short description of the scientist.

Some of the council members speak harshly and Rook’s voice falters as he answers. Tonc wants to shout at them to leave him alone, to be nice. He wants to put his hand on Rook’s shoulder and shoot angry glares at anyone who gives Rook any discomfort, no matter how slight.

When Rook’s testimony finishes, Erso’s daughter, Jyn Erso, steps forward and there is more discussion. Rook steps back, sort of into the crowd, which gives him as much space as they can afford in the cramped chambers.

Tonc wants to push his way closer to the pilot but as the meeting ends, he is pulled by the crowd’s tide into the hangar.

In the hangar, Captain Andor speaks with members of the Pathfinder team. Tonc edges closer. The Captain had brought Rook to the base and for some reason, Tonc is curious. He has questions that he hasn’t quite formatted into words, but they percolate in his brain.

“Stodie,” Melshi spots him. “What’d you make of Rook and Erso’s testimony?”

“I think we ought to fight, sir. Better get the weapon now than let them use it again.”

“Good man.” Melshi claps him on the arm and Andor briefs him with the idea they’re tossing about. An unsanctioned mission to get the plans. If Erso’s willing, they’ll join with her. They’ll need Rook – he’ll know the access codes and routines.

That secures his fate. Tonc agrees instantly.

After take off, Tonc finds his way to the cockpit where Rook and K-2SO work. He sits down in one of the spare seats and introduces himself. Rook turns around. “I’m Bodhi, Bodhi Rook.”

Bodhi. His name is _Bodhi_.

“Yeah, I know,” Tonc smiles shyly. Bodhi smiles back. “Listen…what we’re going into – you ever done anything like this before?”

“No, nothing.”

 “Ever been in combat before?”

These are questions Tonc can ask – questions that aren’t the questions he really wants to ask.

Not: _What’s your favorite color? Where are you from? Not planet, what’s your family like? What makes a place home?_

Not: _Did you and Galen Erso have a romantic relationship?_

Tonc imagines trembling hands and quick kisses, nervous chuckles as caresses grow – but instead of imagining some scientist and Bodhi, he imagines himself and Bodhi.

They talk.

Bodhi’s voice is quiet, sweet, and Tonc wants to protect him.

He goes down to the rest of the soldiers and listens to the chatter, the planning.

Upon arrival, Erso and Andor divide tasks. Bodhi asks what his role will be. Andor tells him to stay with the ship, keep it running.

Tonc finds his way to Bodhi’s side and tells him, as if he doesn’t really want to do what he says, “You’ll need someone with combat experience. Someone who can fire a blaster in case they catch on. I guess I might as well do it.”

Bodhi smiles thankfully.

If they make it off this planet, plans stolen or not, Tonc is going to ask Bodhi for a drink.

Maybe _he_ can be Bodhi’s type.

Maybe he will know what Bodhi’s lips feel like and if he tastes as sweet as his voice sounds.

Maybe.


End file.
